fan_fiction_234fandomcom-20200214-history
Davos Seaworth
Lord Davos Seaworth is the head of House Seaworth, the Lord of the Rainwood, a bannerman to House Baratheon of Dragonstone, and the claimant Hand of the King to Stannis Baratheon. Once a smuggler, Seaworth became Stannis's most honest and loyal supporter after Robert's Rebellion. He captains the ''Black Betha''. Davos is a father of seven sons; Dale, Allard, Matthos, Maric, Devan, Stannis, and Steffon. His wife is Marya Seaworth. Appearances and Character Davos is a slim man with brown hair and similarly colored eyes, meanwhile his beard is covered with grey. Stannis Baratheon cut the first joints of the fingers of his left hand when he knighted him, and ever since, Davos has worn the bones in a pouch around his neck, proclaiming them to be his luck. History Davos Seaworth was born in the slum of Flea Bottom in King's Landing, and was formerly a smuggler, before he managed to sneak supplies into Storm's End during the siege of the castle by the army of Lord Mace Tyrell and the navy of Lord Paxter Redwyne, during the War of the Usurper. The siege had lasted so long that the castle defenders were down to eating rats. On a night with a calm sea, no moon, and heavy clouds, Davos took his boat that had been painted black with black sails through the ships of the blockade, and risked his life by taking the small ship into the caves under the castle of Storm's End. He brought a cargo of much needed dried fish and onions which saw the defenders through until Lord Eddard Stark arrived to break the siege. Davos was rewarded for his bravery and actions by Ser Stannis Baratheon, Castellan of Storm's End, who gave him knighthood and the Rainwood. For his sigil, Davos Seaworth chooses a black ship on a grey background with the an onion painted on the sail. Nobles refer to him derisively as the Onion Knight. However, that did not make up in Stannis's eyes his years of lawbreaking, so he had ordered the last joint of all the fingers on his left hand (his less used hand) to be cut off for the crime of smuggling. Davos thought this fair, but agreed only if Stannis himself carry out the punishment. Stannis used a cleaver, so that the cuts were clean. Davos respects Stannis and looks at the loss of his fingertips as a fair trade for his improved life and future. He even remarks that Stannis did him a favor by giving him five fewer fingernails to clean. He looks on the bones as good luck pieces and wears them in a pouch around his neck. Recent Events A Clash of Kings During the War of the Five Kings, Davos served Stannis Baratheon as an advisor, but Ser Imry Florent was the commander of the fleet, and he disregards Davos's advice to send scouts into Blackwater Bay. Davos fought at the Battle of the Blackwater, where he lost his ship, most of his fleet, and his four eldest sons. The fleet was destroyed by wildfire. A Storm of Swords After his rescue from a spit of land upon the Blackwater Rush by one of the ships of Salladhor Saan, Davos is imprisoned for plotting against the life of the king's advisor, Melisandre of Asshai, but was later pardoned and freed, and even named Hand of the King for giving the king honest advice. Davos faces execution for engineering the escape of King Robert I Baratheon's bastard Edric Storm, but is again pardoned after alerting both Melisandre and Stannis to the threat posed by the Others to the Night's Watch, allowing them to relocate to the Wall and prosecute the war from there. A Feast for Crows Davos is sent to White Harbor, the city of House Manderly in the North, by King Stannis to arrange an alliance with Lord Wyman Manderly. A Dance with Dragons He is sent with the fleet of Salladhor Saan to make an impressive display of their naval power. However, foul weather and misfortune descimates the fleet, and Salladhor renounces his service to Stannis, leaving Davos to row himself to the island of Sweetsister at night by himself, before leaving to resume piracy. Davos manages to get himself to White Harbor, and despite the situation of looking grave for an alliance, he presents himself to the castle for an audience. Lord Manderly hears him out in open court, but announces that Stannis is a traitor and sentences Davos to death. He is again imprisoned to appease the Lannisters and the Freys. Lord Manderly reportedly has Davos killed. This is ordered by the Lannisters, before his heir will be released from Lannister custody, but it is an act. A criminal is executed and Davos is sent on a mission to try and find one of the Stark heirs who was seen traveling to Skagos by Wex Pyke, the squire of Theon Greyjoy, who survived the slaughter when Ramsay Snow took Winterfell. Category:POV Character Category:Characters Category:House Seaworth Category:Characters from the Crownlands Category:Characters from King's Landing Category:House Baratheon of Dragonstone retainers